


Studying Can Wait

by JustAnotherFangirl34



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Caring Kuroo, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Like, M/M, Nudity mentioned, Short & Sweet, kenma is tired, post final studying, they take a bath together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFangirl34/pseuds/JustAnotherFangirl34
Summary: Finals are killing Kenma. Luckily he has Kuroo around to help him relax.





	Studying Can Wait

The front door opens slowly before Kenma nearly stumbles inside, and Kuroo doesn't need to ask to know that something's wrong. 

The dark circles under Kenma's eyes are darker than they had been last night before Kenma left, and his movements are slow and unsteady. Both his knees are scraped, and Kuroo has a feeling that if he looked at Kenma's hands, they'd be scraped too.

"Kenma, what happened?" Kuroo begins hurriedly, moving quickly across the room towards his boyfriend. 

"I fell." Kenma blinks as Kuroo pulls his smaller body against his warm chest.

"I can see that." Kuroo keeps his hands on Kenma's shoulders as he steps back to look at him. "Did you stay up all night at the library again?"

"Well I didn't come home last night, did I?" Kenma murmurs angrily, looking anywhere but Kuroo. He just wants to finish studying, not answer Kuroo's dumb questions.

"Kenma that was your second night." Kuroo's voice drops as he cups Kenma's cheek in his hand. "You need to sleep, babe."

"I'll sleep when finals are over." Kenma's voice is slurred and he blinks lazily up at his boyfriend.

"You're a mess, come on." Kuroo easily lifts Kenma up into his arms and begins walking towards the bathroom.

"Kuro, put me down." Kenma whines, even as he leans into Kuroo's hold. Kuroo chuckles softly as he enters the bathroom before setting Kenma on his feet. 

"Take your clothes off." Kuroo orders gently as he kneels to turn the tub on. 

"What, why?" Kenma squints at floor as it seems to move beneath him.

"Because you haven't changed out of those clothes in two days." Kuroo responds, glancing over his shoulder. Kenma frowns but doesn't say anything back. He knows Kuroo's right. With a sigh, Kenma slowly begins removing the clothes from his body. From beside him, Kuroo is doing the same. 

Once the bath is filled, Kenma carefully steps into it, sinking into the hot water with a content sigh. Kuroo doesn't get in after him, however, and Kenma looks up at his boyfriend curiously.

"Move over here." Kuroo says, as if that answers Kenma's questioning stare. Kuroo sits on the rug outside the tub and Kenma moves so his back is facing Kuroo. Kenma is about to ask Kuroo what he's doing when Kuroo's fingers begin to massage Kenma's head. 

"Kuro, this isn't necessary." Kenma mumbles in embarrassment, staring at his knees as they stick out of the water.

"Mhm." Kuroo hums with smile as he continues to run his fingers through Kenma's hair. Kenma sighs and leans back against the cold porcelain tub, closing his eyes as he focuses on the warm water engulfing his body and Kuroo's gentle fingers against his head.

"You're so cute like this." Kuroo teases gently after a few moments, smiling as Kenma turns slightly to glare at his boyfriend.

"Shut up." Kenma mumbles, though there's no malice in his voice. His eyes move back to his knees as he tries (and fails) to stop the blush forming on his cheeks. "When are you going to get in with me?" Kuroo's eyes widen in surprise before they melt into a loving gaze.

"Right now, kitten." Kuroo let's out a small laugh as he stands up to step into the tub. Kenma turns and scoots up so Kuroo can fit. Once Kuroo's sitting comfortably, Kenma moves to lay back against his chest. Kuroo's arms wrap around Kenma's torso, and the two lay in the hot bath water in silence. 

The water is cold by the time either of them move again. A large fluffy towel is dropped across Kenma's shoulders before Kuroo leads him into their bedroom. One of Kuroo's shirts and a pair of Kenma's boxer shorts are thrown Kenma's way, and he gratefully slips into the clean clothes. Kenma crawls onto the bed and slumps against the pillow, his eyes closing almost immediately. Kuroo moves onto the bed behind him, his arms wrapping around Kenma's body and pulling him closer to his own warm chest. 

"Good night, Kenma." Kuroo whispers into Kenma's hair, a smile on his lips as Kenma relaxes further into his strong hold.

"Good night, Kuro." Kenma mumbles sleepily. Studying, he decides as he slips into a peaceful sleep, can wait after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with a kudos and/or comment! I appreciate the love <3


End file.
